The field of the invention is in the art of operational amplifiers.
Error amplifiers that compare an unknown signal with a reference signal and provide an output signal representative of the "error" between the unknown signal and the reference signal are well known. It is also known that conventional errors will occur in an error amplifier brought about by changes occurring in the characteristics of the components from aging, and total dose ionizing radiation changes such as photocurrent and photoconductivity, and the annealing of these effects. Two patents that may be of interest in regard to amplifier stabilization and error compensation are U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,450 to patentee R. N. Merington, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,320 to patentee W. H. Beall.